Family Sliproad
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: (Some OCs but it's mostly about Team Magma). Hobart and Frankley are two boys who are derided by their families. After meeting in awkward circumstances, they become friends. However. what happens when they wander far from their home, to a certain volcano?
1. Chapter 1

**Family slip road **

_By Lord Agravane the Undead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Team Magma. I do own the two lads and their families.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

_Rustboro City_

"Hmm. Where on Earth am I going to put Dedenne?"

Hobart Rhodium gazed at the mass of posters on his wall and frowned. They were posters of everything; from Pokemon to rock bands to weird swirly designs that had probably been painted by artists under the influence of vast amounts of weed. There were also many posters on his bed, including one of an adorable Dedenne which was next to go up.

But where? There was a space between a Dragonite and a Hydreigon but Hobart didn't want to put it there as the dragon Pokemon would probably be afraid of a part fairy type hamster/gerbily critter. There was room on the back of the door but on the panel below was a poster of an Espurr and Hobart was pretty sure Dedenne wouldn't want to go next to a cat.

"Maybe on the ceiling?" Hobart wondered. "But can I reach that high?"

"Hobart!" A sweet, melodious voice called him from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in", Hobart called back.

The door opened and a pretty young lady entered. She brushed her soft golden hair back of her porcelain face and gave Hobart a smile that would have melted all the snow in Sinnoh.

"Hi Adelaide", Hobart said. "What's up?"

"Oh Hobart!" Adelaide said reproachfully. "Have you already covered your lovely new wallpaper with those awful posters? Mummy will be simply furious! Especially if you've used drawing pins".

"I didn't use pins, I used Blu Tack", said Hobart. "Anyway, I like my posters".

"Hmph!" sniffed Adelaide. "Well, Mummy wants to speak to you immediately. Come along now".

"Yes Miss", Hobart muttered behind his sister's back. They headed down a wide staircase; Adelaide floating like a ballerina and Hobart stumping behind, hands in pockets. He wondered what his mom wanted him for. She usually left himself to himself as much as possible and when she required his presence, it was usually to berate him for something or other. Hobart hoped that what ever it was, it wouldn't be too terrible.

"Do hurry Hobart", Adelaide said impatiently, as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Mummy doesn't like to be kept waiting".

"I'm coming", said Hobart, jumping the last couple of steps and landing with a bump on the polished wooden floor. Adelaide sighed and opened the door to the living room.

Inside, sitting on an expensive settee, was a very attractive woman in her early forties. She looked similar to Adelaide, except her hair was platinum blonde. A young man of about twenty lounged against the window seat, a bored expression on his face. He rolled his eyes at Hobart and pointed towards an easy chair.

"About time, little brother. Sit down and stop making the place look untidy".

Hobart flomped into the chair and leaned back. Adelaide sat down gracefully, next to her mother on the settee. Mrs Rhodium beamed at her children and clasped her smooth hands together.

"Now dears", she fluttered. "My special friend, Roger, is coming round this evening, for a delicious meal. I would appreciate it if you would all find productive and interesting things to do in this new city we have just moved to. Do any of you sweeties have any plans?"

"I'm going to visit the art gallery with my friends and soak up some culture", simpered Adelaide.

"Splendid!" exclaimed Mrs Rhodium. She turned to her eldest son. "How about you, Bendigo?"

"I'm going to mingle with my chums at the golf club", gushed Bendigo.

"Ohhh, thrilling!" sighed Mrs Rhodium happily. Her smile faded a little as she caught the eye of Hobart. "And you, dear?"

"Uh, I was gonna play computer games but if you want me to scat for the night, I guess I'll go down the arcade", he shrugged.

Mrs Rhodium adopted a pained expression. Bendigo snorted. Adelaide breathed in and widened her eyes in disapproval.

"What?" said Hobart, a little impatiently.

"Dear, mind your tone in front of Mummy!" scolded Mrs Rhodium.

"Sorry Mom".

"_MOM_!" Bendigo groaned. "Hobart, you speak like a punk from Unova".

"You're so common", added Adelaide. "Grubby posters, computer games, jumping down our new stairs like a sack of potatoes..."...

"Potatoes can't jump", Hobart pointed out.

"Hobart!" said Mrs Rhodium said sharply. "Manners! Interrupting your sister like that.

"Ok, Ok, sorry sis", Hobart said hastily.

"Now he's saying _OK_", Bendigo sneered. "I suppose that's how they talk in those awful computer games you rot your brain with".

"I blame your father", said Mrs Rhodium. "Always away on business trips all the time".

"Yes! Soon we'll all forget what Daddy looks like", said Adelaide.

"A boy needs his father at home", Mrs Rhodium said in a high pitched voice. "That's what the problem is". Bendigo and Adelaide nodded wisely

"I don't see why", said Hobart. "Even when he is at home, he never bothers me".

"Oh! See! See how your brother talks", Mrs Rhodium wailed. "Now he's showing disrespect for his parents".

"He's going off the rails!" said Bendigo. "He'll be joining some criminal gang next".

"I will not!" Hobart cried in dismay. "That's not fair. The seas will dry up before I do anything like that!"

"Hobart! Don't shout at your brother", Mrs Rhodium shrieked. "Such disrespect, honestly, I despair of what to do with you..."...

"I'm going out before Roger gets here", Hobart muttered and he turned and fled.

* * *

><p>Hobart slouched along the wide, tree lined avenue, moodily kicking at loose chippings. <em>It's not fair<em> he thought. _I can't do anything right at home! I bet when I breathe, it's too loud or sounds common or like somebody from Unova breathing._

_I just don't fit in with my family! Dad and Mom ignore me and Ben and Addie are practically perfect, it's a wonder rainbows don't shine and fanfares of trumpets sound whenever they appear._

Hobart stopped outside the window of a 7-11 store and stared at his reflection. No wonder he was the black Mareep of the family. He didn't even LOOK like the others. They were slim, tall and blonde, either with sapphire blue or violet eyes. He was stocky, with dark hair and hazel eyes. Hobart had asked if he was adopted once and his mom had told him no. Apparantly he got his looks from eccentric Great Uncle Talbert, who collected light bulbs and was partial to the absinthe. This was surely a sigh that Hobart would, at some point, become a raging alcoholic.

Hobart didn't even look smartly dressed. His arms were covered in temporary tattooes (the kind that you got in packets of gum) and he was wearing a t-shirt with a Chesnaught on, which was captioned with _Ya wanna make something of that?_

Hobart wanted some sweets out of the store but he'd rushed out of the house quickly and forgotten his money. Which also meant that the arcade was out. Shrugging, he set off again down the avenue. He had no idea where he was going but anywhere was better than back at home.

_Not that it's a real home, anyway_ Hobart thought. _I wish I had a real home with a family who liked me, like in the movies or TV shows_.

Of course, even a friend would be nice to have. Hobart was super shy and he often became tired of hearing about how many friends his siblings had and how they mingled with _The Right Crowd_ and why didn't he have even ONE friend?

_Making friends is hard_ Hobart thought. _And now we've moved to Rustboro, it'll be even harder, I bet. But it would be nice to have just one. Not to impress my mean family. Hahaha, family, that's a joke. But to have somebody to hang out with_.

Hobart rounded a corner and suddenly, was knocked flying by a boy about his age. He fell over backwards and the boy tumbled on top of him. They stared at each other in astonishment, before the newcomer grinned.

"Hey there", he said, wiping a grubby hand across his nose, which was dripping with snot. "My name's Frankley and you're my friend, right?"

"Huh?" said Hobart. The boy smiled at him hopefully.

"Uh, I guess so", said Hobart. "I'm Hobart. Pleased to meet you".

"Great! That's awesome", said Frankley. Scrambling off Hobart, he helped him back onto his feet. Hobart shook his head to clear the buzzing out of his ears, then he realised the buzzing was in fact, the footsteps of many boys approaching. Big, mean looking boys who were built like Granbulls. Frankley glanced towards them, then grinned weakly at Hobart.

"Now that we're friends, you can help me fight that lot of bullies", he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: This chapter isn't super exciting; it is mainly just to show the lads meeting and becoming friends. They will meet up with a certain villainous team in the next chapter, hehe.**

* * *

><p>Overall, Hobart felt that a black eye, a bleeding nose and many various grazes and scrapes was a small price to pay for having finally made a friend. After the bullies had knocked the stuffing out of him and Frankley, they had wandered off to cause trouble elsewhere. Hobart picked himself up out of the gutter and pulled Frankley up too.<p>

"Uhm, that went better than usual", said Frankley. He rubbed his nose. "Is it bleeding?"

"Nah, it's just running", said Hobart.

"Ohhh yeah, I have awful hay fever", Frankley replied. He rubbed his nose on his sleeve and grinned.

"Say, wanna go hang out at the arcade?"

"I don't have any money with me", Hobart said gloomily. _And I sure as hell aren't going back home to get it_ he thought.

"Hey, no problem, I got some", said Frankley. "I'll share with you; after all, you did help me fight those bullies".

"Um, thanks", said Hobart, touched by Frankely's offer. Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait, didn't they nick it off you?" It seemed unrealistic to imagine that the bullies would have beaten Frankley up, yet *not* taken his money.

"Nah, they don't know where I keep it", Frankley said smugly. He took off his one boot and sock, revealing a plastic bag which contained Pokedollars.

"Hahah, that's cool", said Hobart, impressed.

"Yeah", Frankley agreed. He hid his money again and put his boot back on. "See, I saw this one movie where this guy had to hide about a million Pokedollars from these bad guys. You know how he did it?"

"No, what did he do?" Hobart and Frankley walked along, heading for the arcade.

"He ate the money, all of it".

"Ate it?" Hobart shook his head. "But wouldn't his stomach acid digest it?"

"Nah. He put it in a special bag that was made from some material that didn't digest".

"That's weird but I guess it would work", said Hobart. "So, how did he get the money back?"

"Like this", said Frankley and he stuck his fingers in his mouth, miming being sick.

"Ugh, that's gross", said Hobart.

Frankley grinned. "There's a worse way I can think of!" He patted his ass and both he and Hobart burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Hobart and Frankley spent all evening at the arcade; playing on the games there and getting sweets, crisps and pop out of the vending machines. Hobart was feeling happier than he had done since moving from Santalune city, in Kalos. Despite Frankley having a permanently runny nose (and constantly sneezing on Hobart), Hobart though he was great fun to hang out with and he was also so happy to have made a friend.<p>

Indeed, when the arcade closed at 22:00, the lads were quite sorry to have to leave. They were ushered outside by a security guard who had wanted to close up early and was a bit disgruntled with them.

"Don't you boys have homes to go to", he grumbled. Hobart and Frankley stared after him as he went back inside, pulling the double doors to and sticking a CLOSED sign on them.

"Mouldy old git", said Frankley.

"Yeah", Hobart agreed. He shivered; the night air had turned cold and he was only wearing his t-shirt. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I suppose we oughta go home", said Frankley. "Not that I really have much of a home to go to".

"Say, does your home suck too?" Hobart asked.

"Yes, it's awful" said Frankley. "I live in a high rise flat on the 16th floor. There's no garden, just a bit of dead grass at the front and that's covered in rubbish".

"Ugh, that sounds horrible", said Hobart, as the two boys began walking.

"It is", Frankley agreed. "Our apartment is full of mould and that makes my hay fever worse". He snuffled again, as if to confirm this. "We never have enough food to eat cos Mom spends all her money on antique vases and Dad blows his betting on Rapidash racing".

"OK, that stinks too", said Hobart in a sympathetic voice.

"Yeah", said Frankley. "And it's dead overcrowded. I have to share a really tiny room with my three brothers".

"Um, are they nice brothers?"

Frankley shook his head. "No. They nick my stuff and hock it for drug money".

"Right, I officially declare that my home life doesn't suck as bad as yours", said Hobart.

"Oh, good! Can you talk your Mom and Dad into adopting me then?" Frankley said hopefully.

"Um...no". Hobart shrugged. "They wouldn't and even if they would, trust me, you wouldn't wanna live at my place either".

"Why not?" Frankley asked.

For the rest of the journey, Hobart described his unhappy home life to Frankley. By the time they had reached his house, both boys agreed that they needed to get a place of their own together as soon as possible.

"As soon as we have enough money", said Frankley. "That'd be great, huh?"

"Sure", said Hobart. A thought suddenly struck him. "Say, Frank? If your family are that hard up, where did you get all your Pokedollars from?"

"They fell off the back of a lorry", said Frankley. "Gotta go now but I'll call for you tomorrow. Bye Hobie".

"Yeah, bye dude", said Hobart. He watched Frankley stroll off into the darkness, trying to figure out exactly what falling off a lorry meant.

However, Hobart had worse things to worry over. The front door was locked and he didn't have a key. (His family considered him too irresponsible to have one). The back door was locked too, as was the garage. Hobart thought about knocking but all the lights were off and he guessed that everybody had gone to bed.

Knowing how much trouble he would get into if he knocked anybody up, Hobart sighed. It wasn't worth it. Instead, he went over to the rotary washing line, where some clothes had been left out for the night. He pulled off his jersey; it was a little damp but would be warmer going without. Hobart pulled his jersey on, then settled down in the corner of the patio, where the hedge and a large tree sheltered him from the worst of the cold air. Hoping that it wouldn't rain overnight, Hobart curled up and eventually, fell into an uncomfortable asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Over the next few weeks, Hobart and Frankley spent most of their spare time together. They hung out mostly at the arcade but when they didn't have any money, they went fishing or for walks in the countryside surrounding Rustboro.

Frankley introduced Hobart to his family but it didn't go well. Frankleys' brothers were convinced the boys were secretly gay and spent five minutes making homophobic remarks at them. Then Frankley's Dad turned up and tried to badger Hobart into giving him his money (there was a big Rapidash race coming up). The boys fled, with Frankley calling his family all the rude names he could think of.

Things went even worse when Hobart tried to introduce Frankley to his family. Mrs Rhodium look one look at Frankley, with his scruffy appearance and runny nose and ordered Hobart to take him out of the house because he was making the place look untidy and was probably crawling with germs.

The boys spent a lot of time discussing getting a flat together. There they would be free of unkind grown ups and be able to have pet Pokemon too. Hobart wasn't allowed a Pokemon at home because Mrs Rhodium said they were dirty and carried diseases. Frankley was allowed one but he knew that it would only be a matter of time before his brothers stole it and sold it for drug money.

The main problem that Hobart and Frankley had was money (or rather, the lack of it). They couldn't afford even a dive to rent. At 16, they weren't old enough to get proper jobs and could only earn dribs and drabs by doing odd jobs, such as unloading lorries, delivering newspapers and washing windows and cars.

Unfortunately, the bullies who had been chasing Frankley when he and Hobart had first met had discovered where Frankley hid his money. So if the boys had a run in with them (which seemed to happen more and more often), they were robbed as well as being beaten up.

To try and avoid the bullies, Hobart and Frankley took to catching the bus out of Rustboro and spending their days in other nearby towns.

* * *

><p>One day, their wanderings took them to the base of Mount Chimney. Frankley had procured a bottle of tequila, which he said had fallen off the back of a lorry. As the lads needed somewhere private to drink it (away from the prying eyes of over 18 year olds), they caught the bus to Lavaridge Town and headed for the volcano.<p>

"Nobody ever comes up here", Frankley explained to Hobart, as they made their way across the plain that led to Mount Chimney. "The air's too hot and ashy and it smells weird".

"Uh, it won't erupt, will it?" Hobart asked.

"I don't think so. Well, I hope not anyway".

Hobart stared up at the mountain, trying to make out its summit. However, the air was thick with smog and very little could be seen. He followed Frankley over to a small crevice and they squeezed into it. Inside, the rock walls opened up to form a roughly circular cave, with a smooth floor of silvery sand. Frankley sat down and pulled off his backpack.

"Come on Hobie", he said, taking the bottle of tequila out and waving it around. "Let's try some of this sweet stuff".

Hobart grinned and sat next to Frankley. He had had the odd beer or two in the past but nothing as strong as tequila. He eyed up the amber liquid inside the sparkling bottle; dust floated round, coating the glass as Frankley removed the cap.

"Wanna go first?" he asked, offering the bottle to Hobart.

"Sure!" Hobart took the bottle and sniffed the contents. It smelt a little like cleaning fluid but he didn't let that put him up. He upended the bottle to his lips and took a big gulp.

Oops...it tasted like cleaning fluid too! Hobart spluttered and choked, spitting most of the booze back out again. Frankley yelled with laughter.

"Hahahahaha, you're supposed to take it slowly, not drink it like pop!" he exclaimed. "Here, gimme, let me have a sip!"

"Urgh! You can have the lot, it's disgusting", Hobart gasped, his eyes streaming.

"Sure! Watch me and I'll show ya how it's done". Frankley patted Hobart on the shoulder and took the bottle back. He was just about to drink from it when a voice from behind him spoke up.

"Hold it right there!"

* * *

><p>The lads whipped round, startled. There, standing in the shadows of the overhanging rocks was a girl about their age; arms folded and dressed rather oddly. She was wearing a dark red long sleeved top and matching socks that seemed to be made out of some anti-flammable material. Her shorts and pullover were lighter red and she had a hood joined to her pullover, with what appeared to be black kitten ears on the sides of it.<p>

Hobart and Frankley were too surprised over the girl's unusual outfit to respond. Indeed, before they could even gather their thoughts, there was shuffling behind her and another girl appeared, dressed exactly the same. She stared at the boys, then at her companion.

"M25, who are they?" she asked.

"I'm not sure", M25 replied. "Trespassers, that's for sure".

"Yes, definitely", said the other girl. "Maybe they are even Team Aqua spies".

The boys glanced at each other nervously. Frankley snuffled and put the top back on the bottle of tequila. Hobart cast his eyes over to the exit, wondering if they could make a run for it. He was about to whisper this to Frankley, when another girl stepped in, this time through the crevice where the lads had entered.

"M25, M27, what is going on here?" she enquired.

"We've captured these boys, who we are almost certain are spies from Team Aqua", said M27.

"Captured!" Hobart finally blurted out. "Wait, what?"

"Yes!" M27 put her hands on her hips. "You are our prisoners now".

"Don't try and escape", said M25, patting a Pokeball on her belt. "We have powerful Pokemon with us and we will use them!"

"But we're not from Team Aqua", Hobart protested. "We've never even heard of them.

"Yeah, we just came in here for a drink". Frankley held up the bottle helpfully. "Uh, you want some?"

"Oh! See, M4, they are trying to get us drunk!" M25 exclaimed. "It's part of a nefarious plot from Team Aqua, I just know it".

"Yes, certainly", M4 agreed. "They'll befuddle us with alcohol and then try and worm secret information out of us".

"But they won't succeed", said M27. "We have them surrounded!" And as if to emphasise this, two more girls turned up, appearing from the shadows and looking stern.

"Oh no, oh no!" Frankley muttered, wiping his dripping nose on his sleeve.

"Uhh, what are you going to do with us?" Hobart asked.

"We're going to take you into our Secret Base", said M4. "And to make sure you don't see how to get in, we're going to blindfold you. And to make sure you don't try and escape, we're going to tie your hands up".

"Oh no!" Frankley wailed, covering his eyes with his hands. Hobart nudged him.

"Frankley, calm down", he whispered in his friend's ear. "You're not thinking this out right".

"I-I'm not?"

"No way! Look, we're about to be captured and put into bondage by five beautiful girls".

Frankley uncovered his eyes and blinked.

"Uh well, when you put it that way", he said, sounding positively less worried than a moment ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Sorry this one is a bit short. Also, sorry it is silly xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

Now with a more optimistic outlook, Hobart and Frankley willing let themselves be blindfolded, tied up and led away by the strange girls. Although he couldn't see a thing, Hobart guessed that there was a hidden door in the back of the cave because after a few steps, they seemed to go inside somewhere. The air became warmer and more stifling and the acoustics changed noticeably; with the sounds of footsteps, breathing and Frankley's snuffling seeming much more closed in.

The boys were led along a rocky path that seemed to run straight, with few curves. Hobart wondered how far they would go inside the volcano and what the Secret Base was like. He decided to ask; after all, they hadn't been forbidden to ask questions.

"It's not too far", a girl who sounded like M27 replied to him. "And you'll see our Secret Base soon enough or at least part of it".

_Hm, well that's not much info but at least they're talking_ Hobart thought. He tried again.

"Um, who are Team Aqua?"

"Ugh!" said M27, sounding disgusted. "Well, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that you're not members. Team Aqua are our rivals. They are a bunch of annoying pirates who have the ridiculous idea of expanding the ocean".

"Is that bad?" Frankley piped up.

"Yeah, of course it's bad", Hobart said quickly. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of these girls.

"Oh, OK then. Yeah, you're right", Frankley agreed. "More ocean would totally suck".

"We're glad that you agree with us", said (it sounded like) M4. "Already two thirds of our planet is covered with stupid, pointless sea. When anybody with an atom of sense knows that the real way forwards is to expand the landmass".

"Really?" snuffled Frankley.

"Yeah, of course", Hobart cut in again. "Uh, so that's what you girls wanna do then?"

"Yes!" said M4. "We are Team Magma and it is our goal to dry up the oceans so that there will be more land for people and Pokemon to live on".

This sounded a little crazy to Hobart, just as crazy as Team Aqua but he nodded his head and said, "Um, yeah that sounds cool".

"So you're not gonna do kinky stuff to us then?" Frankley sounded disappointed.

"No!" exclaimed M4 and the other girls laughed. "We're going to take you to our Boss, Maxie".

"Oh!" Frankley sounded worried. "HE'S not gonna do kinky stuff to us, is he?"

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing!" said (it sounded like) M25.

"No, of course not", said M27. "He has more important things to do that indulging in kinky behaviour".

"What's he like?" Hobart asked.

"He's terrifying!" said one of the other girls. "He will do terrible things to you when he knows you've been trespassing".

"Yes", M27 agreed. "He'll probably have you thrown into the volcano, where you'll melt in the lava".

"Oh no!" Frankley cried and Hobart gasped in alarm.

"Or thrown off the outside of the mountain and you'll smash into little pieces on the rocks", said M25.

"Or he'll feed you to his Camerupt", suggested an unidentified girl.

"Oh, I'm scared!" howled Frankley.

"Hang on, aren't Camerupt's herbivorous?" said Hobart suspiciously.

"Be quiet!" ordered M4. "We are here".

"Where?"

"Outside Maxie's office. And now you are in REAL trouble", M4 said with relish.

* * *

><p>Hobart felt a tug at the back of his head and the blindfold came loose and slipped down off his face. He blinked in the sudden bright light, trying to get his bearings. They were standing in a long, featureless corridor. There were no windows; light was provided by fluorescent tubes on the ceiling and fresh air was supplied by air vents. M4 was standing by a metal door; there were no handles on it and it appeared that the only way inside was via a card slot, next to the door. Just above this was an intercom system.<p>

M25 removed Frankley's blindfold too and he gazed round, open mouthed. He caught Hobart's eye and Hobart tried to give him a reassuring smile. Frankley gulped and sniffed again; his nose dripping onto the front of his shirt.

M4 lifted the handset and spoke into the infocom.

"Hello Boss", she said. "Are you in there?"

"Well, yes or I wouldn't be replaying", said a mystery voice. "What is it, M4?"

"We've captured some trespassers", said M4. "Two boys who look to be in their mid-teens. They say they're not members of Team Aqua but we're not sure".

"Hmm. Well, you had better send them in and I will question them".

"Alright then", said M4 and she replaced the handset. Hobart and Frankley glanced nervously at each other and the other Team Magma girls grinned evilly.

"Now, you will experience the true terror of our Boss", said M4. She placed a card in the card slot, then removed it. The metal doors opened. Hobart and Frankley couldn't even clutch each other in fear, as their hands were still tied. They gasped and mentally prepared themselves for a horrifying visage within the room.

There, sitting behind a desk was a skinny guy in his early twenties. He had long red hair, brushed neatly back and red eyes behind his glasses. He was wearing a red jacket with what appeared to be the Team Magma logo on his lapels. The lads gaped at him.

"Hello there", he said. "Would you like some tea and crumpets?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

"Uh, sure", Hobart said and Frankley nodded too, pleased at this new turn of events.

"Oh Boss, you're not meant to be nice to them", M4 said in a pained voice. "We are supposed to be a villainous team, you know".

"But they look tired and hungry", said Maxie. "And the blonde one has got an awful cold".

"Nah, it's only hay fever", said Frankley and he promptly sneezed.

"But Boss, they could be team Aqua spies", M25 pointed out.

"Well yes, that's a fair point", Maxie admitted. "Right then, there's only one way to find out".

He eyed up the (nervous again) boys with a steely gaze.

"I'm going to ask you both a question about Team Aqua. I want you to answer as truthfully as you can. Will you do that please?"

M4 rolled her eyes and M27 facepalmed.

"Yeah, sure", the boys said.

"Ok then", said Maxie. "What is the name of that annoying blockheaded show off, otherwise known as the Boss of Team Aqua?"

Hobart shrugged. "I dunno".

"Me neither", Frankley admitted.

"Good!" Maxie appeared pleased. "That proves that you're not members of Team Aqua".

The lads looked relieved for a split second before M4 spoke up.

"Boss, how do you know they aren't lying? she asked.

"It's Ok, M4", Maxie said and there was a bit of a grin on his face. "I wasn't looking for them to know Archie's name. I wanted to see how they would react when I insulted him".

"Huh?" said Hobart, bewildered. Maxie looked at him and Frankley.

"If you were really members of Team Aqua, you'd have been furious if I had called your Boss names. You'd be swearing at me and probably attempting to headbutt me, seeing as your hands are tied up. However, you just stood there, totally unfazed. Therefore I believe you are speaking the truth".

Now the lads did allow themselves to sigh in relief. The Team Magma grunts looked awkward but Maxie just smiled at them.

"Hey, it's OK, you meant well", he told them. "And you can untie these boys because they're friends of Team Magma now.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Hobart and Frankley were with Maxie, the two admins (Courtney and Tabitha) and the grunts in the Tea Room. They were sitting on a comfy settee, eating crumpets with jam and drinking tea. Maxie was telling them about Team Magma but the lads were so relaxed that they weren't really taking it in (plus Maxie was using a lot of scientific terms so it was going right over their heads).<p>

_Nobody's ever made tea for me before_ Hobart thought. _Mom calls tea a boring homely drink. Ben and Addie say tea is for old people and Dad's hardly ever there to want tea anyway_.

"Hey, Hobie!" Frankley nudged Hobart, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Uhuh?"

"Maxie's asking us a question".

"Oops, sorry!" Hobart sat up straight and looked at Maxie, trying to prove he was paying attention.

"That's alright", said Maxie. "I can see that you and your friend are hovering on the brink of exhaustion".

"Well, we feel much better after having tea", said Hobart truthfully.

"Yes, tea is the cure for everything", said Courtney.

"It is", Maxie agreed. "So..." he looked directly at the boys. "How would you two like to join Team Magma?"

Hobart was astonished. He certainly hadn't expected that. Frankley was looking no less surprised. The day was surely turning out odd. One minute they'd been looking for a safe place to get drunk and the next minute, they'd been captured by a villainous organisation and now we being invited to join.

"Uhum, do you mean as in a job?" Hobart asked.

"Yes, of course", said Maxie. "You would both be paid a wage. We don't expect you to work for free".

"That sounds OK to me", said Frankley and Hobart nodded. "Say, what kind of stuff would we be doing?"

"It'll be mainly grunt work", said M4. "The clue's in the name, see? We're Team Magma grunts".

"Oh, we have to be called grunts?" said Frankley, suddenly not looking so eager.

"Not unless you are referred to as a collective", Maxie explained. "Singularly, you will be designated a number, with the prefix M to denote that you are member of Team Magma".

"But we won't be called by our real names?" Hobart asked.

"No, that's not professional", said Courtney.

"Not unless you rise to the rank of admin", Tabitha added on.

"Um..." said Hobart, uncertainly. He picked up his china tea cup and went to drink from it, to give him a moment to think. Sadly, his cup was empty.

"Oh, you have run out", said Maxie. "Here, let me pour you some more".

Maxie refilled Hobart's cup then buttered him and Frankley some more crumpets while Courtney gave them more information.

"You'll probably have to do some stuff that is, hm how can I put this?"

"Illegal", said M27.

"Which is another reason why our Secret Base location must remain a secret", explained M4.

"Uh, well yeah, that makes sense", said Hobart, drinking some of his new, fresh tea.

"You mean sometimes handling or obtaining stuff that falls of the backs of lorries?" Frankley asked.

"Well, yes that and other things..." said Maxie.

"By the way, I threw your tequila out", said Courtney. "Tabitha and I analysed the contents and it actually contained 23% toilet cleaner, 13% Brasso and 16% liquid paraffin".

"Yeah if you join us, we'll only supply you with decent quality alcohol that falls of the backs of the right lorries", said Tabitha.

"But not until you're 18", said Courtney. "You're not old enough to drink yet".

Hobart stared at her, a lump forming in his throat. Team Magma cared about them, they really did. They'd stopped him and Frankley drinking a substance that was practically poison AND they were going to be strict about clamping down on their underage drinking. Hobart knew that his parents wouldn't have been bothered one way of the other. And from the look on Frankley's face, he was thinking exactly the same thing.

* * *

><p>"So do you have any questions?" Maxie said. "You can ask us anything, you know".<p>

"Has M25 got a crush on you?" Frankley asked. M25 giggled and Maxie turned pink.

"I meant about joining Team Magma!"

"Oops! OK then, do we get uniforms?"

"Yes, certainly", said Maxie. "You'll be able to wear similar to what the other grunts have on".

Hobart looked at the female grunts and blushed.

"Uh, that's great and all but we will have longer shorts, right?"

"Or even trousers?" Frankley added on.

"No, trousers are silly; Team Magma do not wear them", said Tabitha.

"Don't worry, you can have long shorts and if you want, a full length body stocking too", said Maxie.

"OK...that sounds better", said Hobart and Frankley nodded.

"Shush, stop laughing", said Courtney to the grunts, who were all in hysterics at that moment. "You have to be nice to these boys; they soon could be joining us".

"Aw, we're always nice to them", said M4. Hobart looked up to the ceiling to see if Arceus was about to send a thunderbolt to hit her. Sadly, he didn't.

Frankley poked Hobart in the side. "Are you thinking that we oughta join?"

"Um, it does sound inviting", Hobart admitted.

Frankley sniffed and wiped his nose on a handkerchief that Courtney had given him. "If we get paid a wage, we can afford an apartment to live in", he said.

"That's true", said Hobart. "Then we can escape from our homes".

"Oh, you don't need to waste your wages on expensive rent", Maxie pointed out. "You can live here, in our Secret Base".

The boys stared at him in surprise.

"Really?" Hobart gasped.

"Of course. You'll have a room to share and you can have bunk beds if you want them".

"And we can put up posters?" Hobart asked.

"If you want to, yes".

"And we can have Pokemon as pets too?" Frankley asked.

"Of course you'll have Pokemon", said Courtney. "You'll need Pokemon of your own to train up so you can defend Team Magma against Team Aqua and other undesirables we don't like and want around".

"Oh, that'd be awesome!" Frankley exclaimed. Hobart also nodded, excited at that prospect.

"Don't feel pressured into joining though", Maxie said. "You don't have to make a decision right now".

"Yes", Courtney added. "If you want to leave for a while to think about it, then the grunts will blindfold you again and escort you outside once more".

(The grunts looked particularly happy to do this).

"How long do we need to think about it for?" Hobart said eagerly.

Maxie put his now empty tea cup down on the tray.

"Say a week", he told them. "Then, if you decide you wish to become Team Magma members, come to the place where the grunts originally found you at sunset and they will be waiting there to welcome you in".


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Ha, here is the final chapter. The boys have a happy ending at last!**

**With thanks to Rattlehead for helping me \m/**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6<strong>

"There you go". Courtney helped the new grunt put on his Team Magma top and hood. "How's that, M5?"

M5 (formerly Hobart) stared at his reflection in the full length mirror in front of him. He looked very similar to the girl grunts, except he wore boots, a body stocking that covered his legs and his shorts were indeed longer (and therefore, more manly looking). He smiled with satisfaction, at least until his hood slipped down over his eyes.

"Oops!" said Courtney. M6 (formerly Frankley) who was standing nearby, snickered.

"Oh well, maybe your head will grow into it, M5", he said.

M5 pushed his hood back a little. "It's cool", he grinned. "I like having a uniform".

"Yeah, you really look like members of Team Magma now", said Tabitha.

"Tabitha, they are members of Team Magma", said Courtney patiently.

"Yeah, I know but now they look the part too".

M5 and M6 gazed at each other, a little shyly. Maxie came over to them and put his arms round their shoulders.

"How's it going?" he said. "Now that you've had a tour of our Secret Base and seen your room, is there anything else that you'd like?"

"How about giving them a close up look at the inside of the volcano?" suggested M4.

"A very, very close look", M27 added on.

"Hey, be nice to our new recruits", said Maxie.

"We are nice", M4 insisted and to prove it, she suddenly reached out, grabbed the lads and hugged them both. M5 and M6 looked startled but not at all upset.

"Oh wait, I know!" said M6 (when he was released). "I just thought, do we have to do any sort of initiation or anything like that?"

"An initiation?" Maxie said, puzzled.

"Yeah. I saw this movie once and this guy wanted to join this secret organisation. Before he was allowed to, he had to be initiated by having one of the members spank his ass with a cricket bat".

M5 glanced curiously at M6 and Maxie raised his eyebrows.

"No, of course we don't do anything like that here", he said. "Team Magma are nice!"

"Oh, but we would really feel like we belonged if we were spanked", insisted M6. He glanced hopefully at Courtney and the female grunts, then nudged M5 in the side. "Wouldn't we Hobie, erm I mean M5!"

"Um, yeah, of course", said M5.

"Oh very well then", said Maxie. He looked at his staff. "Any volunteers?"

"No way", said Courtney. "That's just silly!"

"I have paperwork to do", said M4.

"I'm helping her with it", said M27.

"We're all collecting soil samples and studying them", said M25 and the other two grunts nodded.

Tabitha smirked. "I'll do it".

M5 and M6 looked at each other.

"Courtney's right", said M5. "It's a silly idea!"

"You'll never know what you're missing", said Tabitha.

"Um, well moving on to other things", said Maxie. "Would you two like to get your first Pokemon?"

"Yeah!" both boys said eagerly.

"Alright then. Come with me to my office and you can choose a couple".

M5 and M6 set off after Maxie, following him down a long corridor. M5 felt excited as he wondered what kind of Pokemon they were going to have. He remembered his Mom and Dad's dislike of Pokemon and how they would never let him have one and then he became thoughtful.

Hobart's family hadn't been at all bothered when he had told them he had secured a job and a place to live and that he would be moving out. His Mom had said she would turn his room into a spa and she hoped he hadn't ruined the wallpaper with his awful posters. Adelaide had turned up her nose and said she thought his job would be some dead end prospect, such as stacking shelves in a 7-11 store. Bendigo had asked him if he actually had joined a criminal gang. Hobart had been tempted to say yes, just because he knew that his family wouldn't care one way of the other. However, he knew that he was meant to keep his work with Team Magma a secret, so he had just shrugged and muttered something inaudible.

So Hobart had left his house with his belongings divided between a rucksack and a sports bag and his posters folded up neatly inside a plastic folder. He had met up with Frankley at the bus stop and Frankley reported that his family were glad to see the back of him as he cost them too much money in food as it was.

"OK, here we are", said Maxie, bringing M5 out of his thoughts. M5 looked round; they were inside Maxie's office and he had five Pokeballs on his desk.

"Here I have Poochyena, Zigzagoon, Taillow, Slugma and Torkoal", Maxie said. "They are all level 5 so they should be easy enough for you boys to handle but not so low level as they won't be able to battle at all".

M5 and M6 stared at the Pokeballs in delight. Maxie took off his glasses and wiped them. "Which ones would you like? Take your time now, there's no rush".

"I would like Torkoal", said M6, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Can I have Slugma please?" said M5.

"Yes, of course", said Maxie. "Are you both absolutely sure that you want those ones?"

"Yes, yes!" the new recruits insisted.

"Very well then". Maxie gave them the correct Pokeballs. M5 stared at his ball in delight. His first Pokemon! It was a very proud moment. He pressed the release button and Slugma appeared, sitting on the floor. He gazed up at M5 out of bright yellow eyes; in what M5 was sure was a friendly manner.

"Hey, he likes you", said M6, who was stroking Torkoal's long neck. "Uh, I think Torkoal likes me but he's kinda got his eyes shut so I'm not sure".

"Yes, he likes you", Maxie told him. "He wouldn't let you pet him if he didn't".

"Oh, how can I pet Slugma though?" M5 said anxiously. "He'll burn my hands".

"Gloves, duh!" said M6. "They're heat-resistant, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I knew that", said M5. He crouched down and cautiously reached out to stroke Slugma. He braced himself, getting ready to snatch his hand away if he felt too much heat. However, the gloves lived up to their name alright. M5 stroked Slugma; running his hand down his squishy back. Slugma butted his head against M5's hand and made a purring sound.

"Hehehe, mine is so cute!" said M5 happily. "This is awesome, thanks so much, erm..." he looked at Maxie.

"Call me Boss", said Maxie.

"OK then, thanks Boss", said M5.

"Yeah and from me too", said M6.

"That's alright", said Maxie. "Now, shall we go to the Tea Room and have some tea and cupcakes? Bring your Pokemon too and they can have some Pokeblocks".

"Sure, I wanna do that", said M6. "I'm hungry".

"Me too and I want to feed our Pokemon so they will like us more", said M5.

"Yes, good idea. Right, come on then, boys". Maxie opened the door again and the grunts recalled their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. (As they were both slow Pokemon, it would have taken ages to have walked with them to the Tea Room).

Maxie stepped out through the door and M5 and M6 followed him. As the door slid closed behind them, M5 turned to look at it. He stared at the card slot and then looked at the corridor, stretching out in front of them.

M5 realised that something really important had happened that day. Something better than getting a job or a place to live. Something even better than receiving his first Pokemon (and that was saying something indeed). He (and M6) finally had a real home, someplace where they felt like family and they truly belonged.

"Hey, come on M5!" M6 called. "You're slower than your Pokemon".

M5 grinned and started off, running to catch up with him and Maxie.

**The End**


End file.
